A container containing beverage or cosmetics generally includes one type of content. Therefore, the container has a simple structure consisting of a container having a receiving space for receiving such a content and a cover for sealing the container.
However, as functional beverage or cosmetics appear, a necessity for a container structure allowing different contents to be mixed when the drinking water or cosmetics are used by a consumer has emerged.
The structure proposed by such a necessity will now be described. A packing member is generally used so as to store a content added to the content of the container. When a cover sealing the container is opened, the packing member is detached from the container and falls into a receiving space inside the container.
When the packing member exists inside the container, it is problematic that many troubles are caused in using the contents of the container. Also, since the packing member fails to subside to the lower portion of the container in the case of sol-type contents, the packing member may block a path through which the content flows out of the container.
Also, in the case of beverage, there is a danger that the packing member gets into the mouth of a user together with the beverage.
Though constructions for solving the above problems have been suggested, the constructions are very complicated and thus lots of parts are used, which increases manufacturing costs.
Also, in association with the complicated construction, assembling efficiency deteriorates because the assembling is performed in an order that the packing member is mounted on the container first and then the cover is coupled thereto.